<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perfect even when you're not by That_one_kid_00</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477872">Perfect even when you're not</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_one_kid_00/pseuds/That_one_kid_00'>That_one_kid_00</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 choicest fics [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherly Love, But mostly pure, Fluff, Incest if you squint, Kissing, M/M, Vs after end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:01:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_one_kid_00/pseuds/That_one_kid_00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small drabble I wrote for the choi bros since they need loving and to be happy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 choicest fics [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Perfect even when you're not</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A small, content and pleased sigh left Saeran's lips as a soft kiss as pressed to his cheek; the cheek where he had been scarred a few months back. That whole side of his face had a nasty burn scar covering it. All of that skin, every inch, received a kiss. </p>
<p>His body had never quite healed from his past actions during Mint Eye. Saeran felt as if it never would. As if it would always remain scarred to remind him of his mistakes. Of what he did. Then again, that would be a fitting punishment for him. That's how Saeran felt about his scars. </p>
<p>"I love you, Saeran." </p>
<p>Thoae gentle words from his brother broke Saeran from his thoughts before they could grow any larger or any nastier. It never ended well when he thought back to Mint Eye and what happened on the day he got his scars. Those thoughts were hard to dismiss but Saeyoung always found a way through them. He always did and he always would. </p>
<p>"You're perfect, Saeran," Saeyoung softly told Saeran while moving down to kiss his neck. Each kiss as soft as a feather. "Even with your scars. You're perfect." </p>
<p>Saeran found that hard to believe. Not even Saeyoung's efforts to tell him every day and the way he always kissed him so gently could make him believe otherwise. There would always be a voice nagging in the back of his mind. Always telling him how horrid the scars were. </p>
<p>Seeing that his twin was beginning to zone out again, Saeyoung doubled his efforts. He began lightly littering kisses over Saeyoung's face again and down his neck. He followed the scarring as he kissed the skin. Savouring the way each kiss pulled a small sound from Saeran. </p>
<p>It came as no surprise to either when Saeran wrapped his arms around Saeyoung's waist, holding him closer while encouraging him to keep going. </p>
<p>A shiver then ran down Saeran's spine as his shirt was suddenly lifted up and off him; getting tossed aside for now. It gave Saeyoung better access to his side. Saeran didn't mind either as he relaxed and let go to give Saeyoung even more space. </p>
<p>Saeyoung continued to kiss his way down Saeran's scarred skin. He left kisses everywhere he could where it wouldn't hurt his brother. The pace he had was slow too, painstakingly so. Saeyoung wanted to take his time in showering Saeran with love and affection. It was the least he deserved. </p>
<p>The scars saeran had received were large, stretching from his face down to his hip where it tapered off towards his leg. He was lucky that was all he got. What a great idea it was to blow a building up with him inside. Lucky was an understatement of his situation. It was a miracle he wasn't dead. </p>
<p>A miracle that Saeyoung had spent day after day after day praying for when he had heard the news. He refused to believe that his brother was dead. </p>
<p>Since their reunion Saeyoung had done his best to encourage Saeran and support him. Despite the scars he still did his best to love Saeran. </p>
<p>Saeran thought the scars were disgusting. Ugly and hideous. Unbreable to look at. Though his big brother was always there to step in and remind him that he was perfect and that he would always love him. Scars or no scars. It didn't matter to him. </p>
<p>"Saeran?" Saeyoung looked up at his twin. His eyes shining brightly, full of love for his brother. His dearest twin. His other half. Nothing else in the world could ever make Saeyoung look the same way he looked at Saeran. Saeran was the only one who meant as much to Saeyoung. </p>
<p>Saeran looked down at his brother with a huff. Saeyoung could be so childish sometimes. Scratch that. He was childish all the time. Always. </p>
<p>"What?" Saeran huffed out. It made Saeyoung smile brightly up at him. <br/>"Did you know that I loooooooooove you~?" He cooed to him. Then he pressed another kiss to Saeran's side. Followed by another and another and another. Saeyoung had his brother giggling as he tickled his sides with kisses. </p>
<p>The older pauses his attack for a second to look up at his brother, waiting to hear the answer to his question. </p>
<p>"So...?" </p>
<p>Saeran blushed, huffing under his breath. His brother was so ridiculous. Then again, Saeran could never hate Saeyoung. Never ever. </p>
<p>"I did know that..." </p>
<p>Of course he did. Saeyoung wouldn't ever let him forget. Saeyoung made it his goal to make sure saeran never forgot how much he loved him. </p>
<p>Saeran barely even knew why his brother felt that way towards him but he knew he did. How could he not with his brother around to always tell him? It was borderline annoying but Saeran got the message. Most of the time.</p>
<p>Saeyoung hummed out a pleased "Good" as he gently pushed his twin down onto the bed. Making him lay down there. </p>
<p>"Now let me show you how much I really love you." </p>
<p>Saeran huffed out a sigh. How could he possibly say no to that? And even then Saeyoung was giving him those dumb, stupid puppy eyes as he waited for Saeran to give him the go ahead. If his brother had a tail, Saeran had no doubts that it would be wagging wildly.</p>
<p>"Fine," he finally gave in, "But you have to let me show you how much I love you back after."</p>
<p>Saeyoung quickly nodded. </p>
<p>"It's a deal."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>